gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lance Vance
}} Lance Vance († 1986 in Vice City; auch 'Quentin '''genannt) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In letzterem tritt er allerdings nicht persönlich auf. Vice City Stories left|miniatur|Lance Vance in Vice City Stories [[Datei:Lance Vance, VC.PNG|miniatur|Eine Illustration von Lance, ''Vice City]] Lance ist Victor Vances jüngerer Bruder. Er wurde das erste Mal in einer Nachricht von Tante Enid via Pager erwähnt. Er wird auch in der Einleitung von Vic erwähnt, der sagt, dass Pete Vance krank sei und Asthma hätte und dass Lance auch krank sei, dass sein Fall aber anders läge (deutet auf Lances Kokainsucht oder mögliche mentale Krankheiten an). Lance reist von der an, um Victor bei seinem Machtkampf zu unterstützen. Vic will Lance aber gar nicht um sich haben, da er Lances Vorliebe fürs Schwierigkeitenmachen kennt, aber behält ihn letzten Endes doch da. Lance nimmt Kontakt mit dem Drogendealer Bryan Forbes auf, der in Wirklichkeit ein verdeckter Ermittler der Polizei ist. Nachdem er das herausfindet, entscheidet sich Lance dafür, Forbes nicht zu töten, in der Hoffnung, Forbes Gefangenschaft würde dafür sorgen, dass er Drogendeals preisgibt, doch schließlich tötet Victor ihn auf seiner Flucht. Lance plant dann einen Angriff auf Jerry Martinez’ Drogendeal, von dem Forbes redete. Vic und Lance töten die Dealer und stehlen zwei Trucks voller Kokain und schaffen es, lebend zur anderen Seite der Stadt zu fliehen, während Martinez sie mit Raketen aus einem Hunter beschießt, um die Trucks zu zerstören. Nach dieser Aktion ruft Vic Jerry an und reibt Martinez den gescheiterten Deal unter die Nase und sagte, dass es belastend sei, hintergangen zu werden, jedoch warnt Martinez Victor, dass sie einen Deal des Mendez-Kartells platzen gelassen haben und dass die Mendez-Brüder alle töten werden, die mit dem Deal zu tun hatten, auch Jerry. Lance verspricht Victor, sich um das Problem zu kümmern und schafft es tatsächlich, mit den Mendez-Brüdern ein Bündnis auszumachen. Lances Kokainsucht wird publik, als er über eine Kokainschiffsladung von Victors Bande lügt, die von den Bikern gestohlen wurde. In der Mission Light my Pyre sagt Lance, Louise Cassidy-Williams sei eine Drogensüchtige und dass er Drogen nur aus Spaß nehmen würde, was einen großen Unterschied darstellt. Als Victor von Mary-Jo Cassidy erfährt, dass Louise von Armando Mendez entführt wurde, zeigt Lance keine Gefühle für Louise, und sagt, sie wäre tot besser dran. Vic zwingt Lance dazu, mitzukommen, als plötzlich Mendez’ Männer auftauchen und Vic eine Botschaft übermitteln: Verlass Vice City und Louise wird leben, während Mendez’ Bandenmitglieder Lances Auto zerstören. Lance ist so wütend, dass er auf seiner Biker Angel abfährt, um Armando eigenhändig umzulegen. Lance greift die Mendez-Villa an, wird k. o. geschlagen und zusammen mit Louise gefangen gehalten. Lance wacht auf und sieht Victor mit der toten Louise. Beim Aufstehen meint er zu Vic, dass sie nicht die Richtige für ihn gewesen sei. In Last Stand, der letzten Mission, landet Lance mit seinem Maverick auf dem Mendez-Hauptquartier, um Vic zu helfen, jedoch hat Vic bereits Jerry Martinez und Diego Mendez erledigt. Vic sagt Lance das sie es geschafft haben, wobei Vic meint das sie sich ruhig verhalten sollten. Lance berichtet das er etwa 20 Kilo Koks außerhalb von Vice City versteckt hat, und wenn es so weit ist plant Lance die 20 Kilo zu verkaufen. Vic ist entschieden dagegen, und Lance akzeptiert dies, bevor die Brüder in Lances Hubschrauber davonfliegen. Es war vorgesehen, dass man in Vice City Stories noch eine Mission von ihm bekommt, die Faking it heißt. Vice City Lance Vance ist ein Kokainhändler, der während der ersten Mission in Erscheinung tritt und mit Tommy Vercetti Mitbeteiligter an einem Verbrechen wird. Lance arbeitet mit seinem Bruder Victor Vance im Kokaingeschäft. Lance übernimmt immer das Fliegen und Victor fädelt die Deals ein. In Vice City sind sie, um verlorene Zeit aufholen, die Jahre zuvor zwischen Vice City Stories und Vice City beim Erholen verloren gegangen war. In der Einleitung Vice Citys fliegt Lance Victor zu einem Kokaindeal mit Sonny Forellis Männern (Ken Rosenberg, Tommy Vercetti und zwei kleineren Forelli-Schlägern, die Harry und Lee heißen). Bevor aber der Deal über die Bühne geht, werden Victor, Harry und Lee in einem Hinterhalt niedergeschossen. Lance, der sich immer noch im Hubschrauber befindet, fliegt unverletzt weg, während Vercetti in Rosenbergs Wagen springt und knapp entkommt. Lance trifft Vercetti kurz nach dem Mord an einem kleinen Verbrecher/Koch namens Leo Teal. Beide verabreden, sich gegenseitig zu helfen und sich an denen zu rächen, die den Kokaindeal zum Platzen brachten. Nachdem Tommy Lance vor Ricardo Diaz Männern gerettet hat, den Diaz schickte die Auftragskiller bei dem Deal bei dem Victor starb, stürmt Tommy gemeinsam mit Lance Diaz Villa und schießen den Koks-Baron zusammen in dem Kopf. Nach Diaz Tod schließt sich Lance der Vercetti-Gang an, und hilft Tommy immer mehr Macht und Geld anzuhäufen. Jedoch ärgert sich Lance über Tommys Verhalten und will, dass das Geld zwischen den beiden gerechter verteilt wird. Als schließlich Sonny Forelli persönlich nach Vice City kommt, hintergeht Lance Tommy. Während des Tommys Kampfes gegen die Forelli-Familie flieht Lance auf das Dach der Vercetti Estate, wo Tommy den Verräter Lance erledigt. San Andreas miniatur|Das Plakat Ein Plakat in Los Santos’ Stadtteil Rodeo sorgte einst für Diskussionen: Ist der Mann im weißen Jackett und lila Hemd, mit schwarzer Hautfarbe und schwarzen Haaren Lance Vance? Exakt das gleiche Outfit trug Lance auch in Vice City. Die Frage bleibt allerdings offen, da Rockstar sich nie dazu äußerte. Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um Lance handelt, da auf dem Plakat direkt nebenan die Band Love Fist zu sehen ist, welche ja auch in Vice City zu sehen war. Persönliches Lance erscheint nach außen hin besonnen und gesammelt, aber er ist äußerst impulsiv und sein Streben nach Rache an Ricardo Diaz bereitet Tommy viel Ärger. Er ist auch sehr empfindlich, wenn es um seinen Namen geht und protestiert jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig macht. Lance Vance ist auch in der Vice-City-Clubszene und Unterwelt unter dem Namen „Lance Vance Dance“ bekannt. Außerdem gehört ihm ein unverwechselbarer weißer Infernus. Er ist zuweilen kontraproduktiv. In der Mission Die Befreiungsaktion zum Beispiel muss Tommy ihn von Diaz’ Männern befreien, weil er versucht hat, Diaz voller Hass gleich zu töten. Trivia *In Zeros Modellbau-Shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hängt eine Spielzeugfigur von Lance im Miniaturformat. Missionsauftritte Vice City * Angebot & Nachfrage * Cop-Land * Der Kurier * Die Befreiungsaktion * Die Schutzengel * Dunkle Gassen * Einleitung * Fette Beute * Freunde und andere Feinde (Tod) * Phnom Penh ’86 * Pizza Mortale * Zoff in der Bar Vice City Stories miniatur|Lance mit einem Koffer voll Geld (Illustration), Vice City Stories IGBUDY3.jpg|Lance mit Brille IGBUDDY.jpg|Lance ohne Brille IGBUDY2.jpg|Lance in Polizeiuniform * Blitzkrieg * Blitzkrieg strikes again * Brawn of the Dead * Burning Bridges * Caught as an Act * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * From Zero to Hero * Jive Drive * Last Stand * Leap and bound * Light my Pyre * Lost and found * Money for Nothing * Snitch Hitch * Steal the Deal * Taking the Fall * The Audition * The Bum Deal * The Mugshot Longshot * Turn on, tune in, bug out * Where it hurts most * White Lies Profil Siehe auch * Lances Polizeiakte en:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Mehrspieler-Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Vance-Kartell-Mitglieder Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Vercetti-Mafiosi